


The Right Man

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he's the one</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Man

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb.
> 
> A little nod to Danielle’s crap taste in men, and how maybe Jack is the right man for her.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Jack and Danielle were walking arm-in-arm taking in the cool, crisp night air as they made their way to their favorite bar in a comfortable silence.

Jack hesitated for a brief beat before speaking. “You watched the forty-niners this season?”

Danielle smiled. “Not yet, my dad’s been telling me how they’re doing. I used to go to every home game when I was in high school not so much since,” she answered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “High school, wow. Who did you go to games with?”

“My dad and Ben. Ben was my sweetheart and a jerk but I found that part out the hard way.”

Jack attempted to stifle a laugh. “So you’ve always had crap taste in men?” he remarked.

“Yeah. The guys I fall for are either jerks, losers or both.”

“Where do I fit in Danni?”

Danielle sighed contently. “You don’t.”

“How come?”

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe my heart’s ignoring my head.”

A confused look quickly swept across Jack’s features. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe I should consider breaking my rule.”

“The one about dating co-workers.”

“Yeah.”

They stopped, turning to face one another. For a beat the intensity of their stares were evenly matched. Danielle held onto Jack’s arms for support, she leaned into him, softly kissing him on the mouth, forgetting for a moment where she was and who she was with.

Danielle quickly pulled away when she realized where she was. “Shit! I’m sorry Jack.”

“Danni, what’s wrong?” Jack whispered tenderly as he lightly stroked her cheek.

“Nothing and that scares me,” Danielle admitted.

Jack grinned. “That somehow you’ve found….” he trailed off.

“Found the right man.”

Jack and Danielle linked arms again, continuing towards the bar. “You still want to get that beer or do something else?” Jack enquired.

“Beer, then whatever happens,” Danielle replied.

“No strings, no regrets.”

Danielle smiled. “Works for me.”


End file.
